This project is designed to determine the demographic, social and economic characteristics of surviving members of cohorts relative to the deceased members. This information will be used to model and project future aged populations based on cohort characteristics. The study suggests that additional factors must be analyzed in order to determine the quantitative impacts of the environment on the health of the elderly.